Consumer interaction may lead to increased awareness between consumers and brands. Increased interaction between consumers and brands may engage consumers and may therefore lead to more effective forms of advertising. Accordingly, delivering content that may encourage or improve consumer interaction experiences, as well as engagement between brands and consumers, may be desired.